


Shiver and Twilight

by StarZentha



Category: Shiver and Twilight
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Anime, Demons, Family, Fiction, Gen, Gods, King - Freeform, Magic, Outer Space, Planets, Princesses, Queen - Freeform, Star - Freeform, Stars, Teams, galaxy, ironic, joke, prince - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarZentha/pseuds/StarZentha
Summary: Hello! Welcome to a story, a new story at that. What is this story, you're most likely wondering. Maybe that's why you came here. Maybe that isn't the reason at all. Regardless, you are here. This story is a build of ideas that my friends and I storyboarded for over a month, complete with art on my Instagram and all (@StarisZentha) The team consisted of four friends, and we all put our best efforts into this story. We hope you enjoy. This story can be found here, on Facebook, and on Wattpad as well. We hope you are patient, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a story, a new story at that. What is this story, you're most likely wondering. Maybe that's why you came here. Maybe that isn't the reason at all. Regardless, you are here. This story is a build of ideas that my friends and I storyboarded for over a month, complete with art on my Instagram and all (@StarisZentha) The team consisted of four friends, and we all put our best efforts into this story. We hope you enjoy. This story can be found here, on Facebook, and on Wattpad as well. We hope you are patient, enjoy.

Welcome to a dead, uprooted excuse for a planet. The location? Hidden deep withing the quiet, desolate realm of space. This planet harbored no neighboring planets, barely any people, and stood around one toxic green sun, filling the atmosphere with it's on par toxic UV rays. This planet was simply called, "Twilight." The entire place was truly unfit to be marred the name of "Planet." Waste bins filled with what should have supposedly been a weeks worth of trash had sweeped the title of just a days worth. Stacked evenly had to be the structure of the living spaces. So much space, yet, little brittle households tucked away barely by growing black dirt and glowing green paint, with which had torn off from probably days of erosive wear and tear. There was a man, me, dressed in a black, tall collared coat. Scraggy hair, about in his mid 200's. Needless to say, why was I here? Well, as things naturally structured themselves with each planet, a queen; maybe even a king, or both. They were the very people who kept such a large vicinity stable. With the help of small neighboring kingdoms, of course. However, this scenery was unbecoming of Code. Such girth, and statistically barely a population. Only one kingdom.

As a person who works with his spouse on these types of things, it was technically none of my concern to fiddle in the workings of separate galaxies businesses. But, even if newly-born suns were an occurrence of naturality, it felt like someone was asking to be convicted. One sun orbiting one planet...nothing was leading to anything sensible. Like I solemnly stated, not my business. But, if you were me, it sadly was.

Ever since over nearly a decade and a half, it was a few...mishaps, situations could barely fit the description. 15 years ago, one of the castle's scientists was taken, reportedly mistaken as someone else when given the low down. However, my own magic worked it's wonders for the truth. Intuitional magic, one of a kind in the Fortune Teller's series. Just a title holder, to briefly say the least. It basically summarizes the magic type of Psychic. For I cannot see what lies before me, yet, I can hear the whispers of the carved and fleshed out truth to it's deepest and most fortuitous core. The ominous winds of fate carried their message; the criminals were looking for me. 

Why?

Don't ask me, I haven't found out...yet.

First that incident, next many more. Day after day there were occurrences of obductions from different kingdoms. The Chu kingdom was first. A whole legion of monsters lost their queen just to what had to have been a single man. Otherwise, everyone would have been talking about it, locations would have been redeemed. Not the case there, only silence. In the distance, I stared. My shaggy black hair flowed fruitfully in the wind. Ironic, the entire planet looked as if it were terrorized, but the castle held up spectacularly. Only the inside of the castle was left for judgment.

A few steps did me well for the majority of what had been peace. There were pillars of fire evenly placed down the wide hallway. A lack of no carpet was concerning, too. Any time now one of these pillars could fall and light this castle up. Everything was quiet around here, not an enemy in sight. This, upon inspection, meant that there could be trouble at any point in time. This meant business. I heard a simple shuffle toward the gate of the castle. I looked back, only to see the wall that let people in so carelessly close up with a vibrant slam.

"Shit." I muttered loudly.

I planted my left foot into the immobile gravel sternly whilst the rumbling of broken, bitty pieces behind me shook just a few meters away. I held still cautiously, analyzing what had now interrupted my interpretations. I jumped suddenly, feeling a capable grip upon my right shoulder. An enormous force struck me drastically from behind. I flew a couple of quick feet forward toward the violet walls of the castle, the sensation of a grip ceased activity. The force was extravagant enough to catch me in a slight limbo, causing me to think hard in twain compared to how easily I could moments prior. As much as I pleaded my body to stand, I could not muster to do so, I let my head droop shamefully toward the growing shadow in front of me. I grew savagely angered by the attack, summarizing that some cocky spirit among these halls was hoping for eminent victory against me.

Funny...A shadow. The very aspect of what a coward would show. An intimidation quirk. I set my gaze on a figure far far ahead of my location. The new figure threw his fist quick and nimble, with a stiff final clench to finish toward what could be most certainly assumed as nothing. I sat idle there with query.

"hmmp....Acckh!"

a quick moment later I was interrupted by a flashing pain in my chest. I heaved forward as my lower body helped me to curve back up against the wall, continuing to lurch forward as I coughed up lime-ridden blood. 

I finally decided to speak. "Hey," I said loudly through the thickly plagued air, holding my chest draped in the green that poured softly from the corners of my mouth. I took my hand away from my chest and stared into it, looking back at the man with narrowed eyes.

How...did he do that? was it by using pressurized air within the atmosphere? Maybe even the thick smog? No...There was wind, but...it was soft on my sides. Using air and having it be even like that is impossible. By all means, not even magic could---in all my years of schooling, this was one of the most peculiar situations I'd ever seen. I could only hope to defeat him. I looked down through pained eyes, my ribs throbbing violently. With this in mind, I had fought these battles before. I'd be alright in the end. Within moments of the unforeseen attack, the pain seemed to melt away like a flowing ocean current. My chest vibrated with peculiarly disgusting motion as it tingled. Then, an abrupt end.

"Stand up, Dan..." The strong held man belted from across the hall. He revealed himself deliberately, coming closer with each hazardous step. He seemed confident, causing me to stare defiantly, in a more quietly concentrative momentum. I finally lifted myself from the floor, the blood cornering itself in the crease of my small smile finally dried up. He lifted his hand in the air toward me, clenching his fist with steady volition. I felt a grip on my shoulder and tried to shake it off. However, my shoulder stood frozen in place. 

"Hm. So, my tuition was precise. Or, are you just greeting me at the door so violently for entertainment?" I quoted my thoughts calmly, my expression neutral. I became hostile soon enough as my eyes saw a confusing sight. It was myself, no less. But, how? Was he using a mirror, some type of duplication magic? No...damn it. His magic was absolutely unpredictable. Frankly, his move wasn't something I could just figure out right now, only a mental document would suffice. The only explanation with no direct answer was that he was having me witness what had previously had happened. He pressed his palm flat in the air, forcing it toward the back of my previous self to the wall. The image disappeared, as did the previous I.

"What??!" I exclaimed through frightening confusion. My mind drew a blank, I looked around the violet hall with curious unease. The pain that I seemed to remember from moments ago returned twice as strong. My chest shattered like thin glass, my lungs seemed to operate, but the functionality felt as if it lacked something.

"My head---Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?!" I called out in the empty, seemingly forgotten room. I figured that as dire as my situation quickly became, there would be no time to just sit here and think like this!

A few more footsteps graced the floor surrounding me. I stood up quickly, the scorching blistering in my chest cavity practically quarreling with my nerves.

"Bitch." I cursed loudly. The foot steps revealed themselves to me, finally. I tensed up in my stance, holding my chest draped in keylime blood. What to do---all I had was a Soul that could turn me into a cloud of smoke. Albeit, it could help me to get this guy done for. But, my intuition, another aspect to my Soul, told me that doing something like that wouldn't do any good.

Why?

Stop asking me what I don't know.

Hmm. I only have one option left. My Open Notepad ability. If I had forgotten something so suddenly with this guy around, he must be the cause. Maybe I'm wrong, but knowing I may not even be a match for this man is enough to just try and send this message. Who knows what I'm up against.

"I know talking isn't our strong suit," the man stated with relative ease, his wits about him so regularly that he had the mind to keep his expression precise and mellow. "A little excitement would be nice."

"What good would words do with a repulsive man such as yourself," I stated. "The Phantom Twilight is no place for a god like you. As I speculated---such infantry to want more. There is nothing to want with the established economy. The kingdoms fates are set in stone, and there has been not an ash of discrimination against people like you Since our ancestors from far back." He glared daggers into my retinas. The feeling of pure ignorance swallowing his competence whole.

"If that's the moral, then why is it that our kingdom's our so small? Our people so hated by the ones who take the high crown. Glacialis X is an especial case." The man bluntly put. I sighed, the pain finally numbing itself.

"Look, your kingdom's aren't small. You just perceive them that way to earn pity from the higher ups. You'd all rather work for nothing, but gain more than the others for nothing. That is your lords plan, is it not? I know what his intention is. Although we don't know it's lying location, the kingdoms, even the one's you call "small." are working to stop people like you." I finished, hoping that he'd just make a move and have me end this fight. 

He disappeared like a paper being turned to it's thin side. There was not a trace nor a scent of him. The room was silent, now was my chance to use my Soul...

"Open Notepad." I said casually. A sprightly gleaming notepad had show itself to me. Words began to appear on it's surface as I wrote down my thoughts in my head. The downside of this Soul is that I have to keep it up to document the entire battle without his Soul hitting mine. I withdrew my Soul and hightailed it around the room in a cloud of smoke. Despite my best efforts with this move, the sudden touch of a fist against my face withdrew me from this form. He pelted me to the ground! Was he invisible? I shook my Open Notepad back into view, quickly jotting down the events.

A fist had shown itself, but there was no body to be seen. It was just a hand and it's arm, nothing more. It attempted a grab at my Sprite.

"!!! Ngh!" I pulled myself away along with the notepad, going for a run across the room. If I kept moving, he wouldn't be able to track my co-ordinates. Possibly. Maybe that was his secret? The pain I had experienced in my jaw left me, causing me to jot down those events, too. I looked down at my feet and cringed slightly with a look of discomfort on my face.

I was running like a god damn ballerina. 

"I'm running like a god damn ballerina." I stated calmly abroad the empty halls, looking like a fool.

"You were right to jot that down, Dan." The man finally gave me the time of day as he hid him self away to my curiosity. "When in my Soul's state, I do track co-ordinates. I guess you may be able to figure out the latter to your guess as well. But, that won't do you any good."

It was me I saw across the room with blood and a thoughtful look on my face. I began running just as I was doing now, but in the exact same way. The man appeared hovering beside me facing toward the ceiling. He winded his right arm back, clocking me on the side of my chin. I took out my Open Notepad, I tried my best to jot down what I saw.

"Snatchaaaaaa!" The man cried girlishly, his full body shown as the image I had one saw now dissipated. The immense pain in my jaw prior returned twice as hard, causing me to spit up once again.

My Open Notebook disappeared, I drew another blank.

"Hmph! You'll be stuck in an endless loop of forgetfulness at this point. With your information gone, and your vitals partially mutilated, we'll see who leaves this one alive!" The man pointed his finger at me as he cried out his thoughts. Information....hmmm. Endless loop. I turned my bearings back to him. He stopped smiling, his face fell flat once again.

"So, you're telling me that you're making me forget everything?" I spoke with confidence. The man smiled softly, a devious ambition courting his soul. The running continued

"Yuh. But, that won't do you much good either, would it!?" He yelled, running beside me valiantly.

"Open Notebook..." I muttered, my voice coining like a ball off of the walls. My Soul opened up to him slowly but steadily.

His eyes glued themselves to the pages of the notebook. His mouth lied agape with crude horror. He said almost nothing. The only thing that left his mouth was the noises of bitter confusion and boundless defeat, seemingly to him. He clearly wasn't that smart, and for a good reason, too.

"Gaah! The information's still there!" He squealed. I posed memorably at his utter madness. My hands held each other stiffly and straight in the open air. My back pulled inward.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." I said slowly with little to nothing to show for it in my voice. "When you were about to erase my memories, I withdrew my Soul before they vanished in the open world. If they had stood out, I would have lost it all due to me having no recollection of me controlling it. You could have got me there, but that wasn't what you were going for, was it? My Soul has many downsides, as does your confidence. Instead, my mind is impenetrable with my Soul retrieved because the Open Notepad is closed!"

"You can't erase a closed book." The man said calmly.

"Precisely. Yes, it's true. I also would have forgotten the same then, even if it was closed. But, there's one thing I do before writing in my book, countering it's affects. And that's..." 

The inside of the first page he wrote on read, "Ancient Key." The man raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you wouldn't know what that means. It's an ancient seal. Only few spells can disspell it. So, any appoint to erase my progress here is pointless." I said. The man smirked once again with realization. I guess he was smart after all. I knew from the start I hadn't won. There was a reason for that---I had no combat Souls. I was all interrogation and investigation. However, who said there weren't some extra spell that came with my Soul? Yes, this was true. But, he was pure Soul. Souls are naturally stronger than spells.

"Looks like that's all you had, Dan." The man grinned slightly once more. I nodded calmly, this was going to be the end of the battle. We ran, circling each other aimlessly through the gaping hall.

"You think you have me figured out, Dan. But you should be one to know that when you stay still, I don't just have to grab you from the last vacant spot you were in---" He went toward the second to last spot I had been standing, grabbing that and whipping it toward the ceiling. I flew adjacent to the floor heavily, my back colliding with the heavy concrete so discretely that that the ceiling cracked and crumbled, leaving a few individually small holes in the ceiling. It took me a minute to think about what was going to happen next. Looking down, I could see I was directly above one of the tall fire-lit pedestal's. Gravity got the best of me pulling me down quickly, my chest barely scrapping the fire.

"Son of a bitch!!" I screamed, nearly succumbing to the flaming hot death the man so desired. I morphed into the ball of smoke that I had been numerous times, dragging the flame toward the carpet with the wind that trailed along behind me. Morphing back, I finally found the foreground.

"You asshole! You lit the carpet on fire! You cheap fuck." The man yelled furiously. I glanced back at the pedestal. Sure enough the floor was coxed in a fiery debt.

"Oh no. That was an accident." I said, looking back at him with relaxed eyes.

"I don't care if it was an unrelated coincidence, you've cheated the fight, and now we'll both die. And I was waiting to kill you first, too!" He cried. The pain once again left my back, the same image of him throwing me toward the ceiling appeared, only that it was the me from very previously. These were beginning to feel familiar. The pain that came forth practically shattered my spirits with the blow once the image in front of me had all went away. I was starting to figure him out! I jotted down the happenings in the dire moment, the fire spreading toward my Open Notebook. I had no choice but to withdraw it. There was too much god damn fire, I was unable to finish jotting down what could have lead me to my conclusion, damn it!

Another blank. 

"Holy shit, this place is smokin'" I exclaimed abruptly. The man had shown his face, his arm up in flames.

"Yea, because of you!" he pierced from across the room. I looked about and realized that he must've been the enemy! How long have we been fighting, though? From this fire, it seems it could've been for hours. I can't keep fighting him in this situation. I either leave or fight, and leaving is my only option.

"What is your name, before we part in the fiery explosion." I asked, looking around and seeing no way out. The front door was closed, there was barely any nook or cranny. I opened my Open Notebook, reading what it had said throughout the book to jog my memory.

"Hole...ceiling?" I glanced toward the ceiling, there were holes in it! Perfect. Past me, you cease to amaze even myself. From the future, I mean.

"My name is Pierre. What of it?!" More shouting, more chaos, more confusion. Now was the perfect opportunity.

"Bounce!!" I morphed, lunging toward the cracks in a rocket formation, hands glued to my sides as I slided through the cracks of the ceiling. Laughing, I morphed half of the smoke back into my upper body, waving goodbye in the most obscene way.

"Hey! You can't just leave me in here to rot! Wait, come back!" The flames grew upon him heavier than it once had. He was burning up, and I had made my escape with as much information as I could. Though, it wasn't the solution to his Soul, it was enough to try and decode how it worked in the first place.

Upon landing as my usual self, everything from before had made me feel dizzy. I had no memory, but my Open Notebook had told me all I needed to know. Since that was the case, sending a video message to the Queen and hightailing it out of here didn't sound too bad of an idea. The fire was bound to attract others. There was no point in staying here.

"Queen," I whispered delicately in the video box I kept alongside me. Certain words would activate the messaging system, contacting the person from the other side. For safety, rulers use the title they're given, followed by a number. The enables the system to configure the message to the correct king, queen or faculty. The particular queen I wanted was the queen that was held importance above all else. The queen of Glacialis X.

The call seemed to chime a catchy tune, ringing something along the lines of a smooth modern jazz beat. Yea, it was modern jazz.

Why?

The queen likes her jazz.

The box's constant ringing finally came to a halt, preparing me to speak as the audio and visuals loaded. Before the call started, getting out of here had to be a first---

"Dan?" A fragrant woman had called from her end. My eyes gave a slight bulge of surprise. I sweat, slightly nervous about the poor timing of the call. "What's new? Do you finally have information about the missing troops in Fiofall?" 

This part may sound unrelated and fishy on my end. But, with a case like this, consulting any witnesses would make the pacing far slower than what it just became. I've found lots more with this investigation, and these obductions weren't the cause of a single guy. So, what was the answer?

No...I hadn't gone to Fiofall. I made it out safe, I understood the risk I had taken. I wasn't about to lie to her, either.

"Astra, I hadn't even thought of making it down to Fiofall. My apologies," I smirked cheekily, clutching my Open Notebook open whilst waving it through her projection of what she could see. "But, I found lots more from where I had went off to. Some desolate planet, and my suspicions raised itself to the right spot. You know I can't deny my intuition. Universal constants cannot just get thrown out the window, I'll cause a paradox if I deny what my head tells me."

She grunted frustratingly on the other side of the call and glowered down my soul. I knew she wasn't gonna be happy. I reached into my pocket, fiddling with the empty, gorged contents and a few clumps of dryer lint.

"I don't know WHY you thought doing that was a good idea, and you even understand the words I could use to define each and every flaw of why it's bad. Just hand over the information directly or transfer it digitally, I don't care how you do it." She disclosed tempestuously. Hearing things like that when you know you have much more on your plate than you wish isn't cool. But, it was for the best---

"HMMPH!" A wet and soaked hand graced my face harshly. I stopped everything, shut off the call, and closed my eyes.

 

You've made it through the first chapter. Congratulations! Thank you, everyone. Even if it is just a few people who decided to read my material, you've nonetheless decided to indulge in a quick write (with 5 slowly addressed revises) To kick off this series. I hope you guys can up vote this story. If you do, I promise I will pour my heart and soul into this piece along with my team. We are dedicated to this entirely, and the rich cast of characters we spent all summer creating and thinking about are no joke. So, once again, thank you! Spread the word if you enjoy this story. We will spend the rest of our summer preparing the new chapters, and won't update until school actually starts. If you have questions for the story, go to @stariszentha on my instagram to check out character art and maybe ask story questions. We love you. <3 please read this story on wattpad, too.


	2. Welcome to Glacialis X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again. Welcome to the next long awaited chapter. In all honesty, thank you for reading on. We on the team wholeheartedly thank you for your support. We love you.

Welcome to Glacialis X, home of one of the largest kingdoms Borealis has come to know of since it's very birth multiple millennia prior. This kingdom, just like it is to Glacialis X, is dubbed the fair name Glacialis. It is also home to one of the most reputable queens to this generation, Ms. Astra Zentha. As this is the case, however, it is not our main focus point. Our main point of focus is you, Star Zentha. Not only are you the only heir to the throne, but you have caused quite the chaos in your town today. Just moments ago, you had knocked out a notorious man who is known for running the market place. Despite your actions, no one really goes against you. Everyone knows you here, and your personality is bubbly and trustworthy. You were the kind of character to crack a joke in a life or death situation. Needless to say, don't expect anything silly to not come out of your mouth.

A few trickles of ice and snow reigned from where your unconscious target lie, and he was out for the count. Why would you attack him, he was just a poor pedestrian trying to sell a few crisp apples! Well, just as you'd ask, there'd be an answer. The apple was far too shiny, and, upon further inspection, it reeked of poison. 

No. You meant actual poison. 

Just as everyone loves you and adores your reckless spunk, others have a proud distaste in your actions. Those with an attitude seem to love you as well, but some are rotten through and through each bunch. You had no idea why they had the audacity to try and kill you, since your entire family would set a vendetta against this man. But, that was what you wanted to figure out. Why did they harbor such a sagacious grudge?

No, you weren't trying to butt your nose into others beliefs just to tear them down. The reason for tailing such a goal was the result of the castle administrators and their lack of keenness with their information within castle grounds. Every now and then, a few pieces of the puzzle came can as the rumors of kidnappings and crisis's in your kingdom grew. They spoke something about the kingdoms of Borealis. That's all you know, really.

Even your comrade, Kokabi, knew about this strange phenomenon. She was able to gather data much faster than you could. She was ballsy enough to dig around for her information. What's crazier is that her kingdoms information was completely disclosed, how she got what she wanted was a total mystery.

"Answer me, will you do it again?" You asserted, failing to stutter. The salesman was in complete shock at your power, since all information about the heirs have been locked away from the public eye for generations, no one knew what you did and how strong you were. It was just typical ice magic, though. You narrowed your eyes slightly, aggravated that this was your morning. 

"N-no. I won't, princess. Promise. Please don't punch me again." He pleaded, making you feel a bit bad for knockin' his teeth out. You didn't much like it when tough guys turned their cards face down and played the pity game. It made you vulnerable.

"Not keeping any promises. But, this time for sure." You stated, walking away from the market casually and came to the conclusion that remembering these events wasn't worth it, and that it would hold no importance to you in the future at all. 

"People should really pick their battles carefully" You muttered.

Hmm. Glacialis. The place you roamed was located in the spacial region, Glacialis X's most well known city out of the entire planet, besides Divine City, or course. The sky was black dotted in twinkling stars, some of which you've come to adore over time. Glacialis was one of the biggest land marks, filled with lots of space time and time again for people. Fireflies lit up the town within lamps that hung from poles.

Like all Glacialians, you had a mark. It was a simple black star sprinkled in different sized twinkles: stars, presumably. Your marks were two completely different functions. For example, the one on your back had behaved like any other living beings mark. It was there as a signature of your birth, your personality, and your style of life and magic as you've known it. As for the big yellow Star, well, it lacked unique design. All it's done for you in your youth is either stand by like a worthless tattoo, or glow painfully. Despite that, even when people from the Astrological Mark Foundation caught wind of an heir with two marks, they claimed it was unusual and requested information and implied on a bit of research. Astra refuted their hope of getting to know more about it, reasoning that her daughter was not to be an item of subjection right when the words faltered from their mouths. She knew that it wasn't meant to be there and spoke of its peculiarity, yet, reassured that if ANYTHING were to happen, she would not turn down the offer for research and was positive they were getting way in over there head. The Star was a bright detailed yellow Star that lied upon your belly. Sometimes, you could swear that there was a tingling sensation coming from it at night as you slept, along with a small sunglow. Although, these two were very rare. Therefore, rarely questioned. Thus, there was no answer. You just came to deal with it, and maybe gave it a glance in the shower once in awhile.

Sometimes, the Star came and went. You referred to the occurrence of it literally vanishing almost 4 times a week as if it never existed in the first place. You, being an impulsive hypochondriac, felt the constant nerve click with following the foundations initiative, your mother stood stubborn and held her motive high. She recoiled intrepidly. On days when it was there, if you were in pain or affected by sleep deprivation, anything that would make a living and breathing organism weak to function, the Star wouldn't glow. It wouldn't budge it wouldn't activate and it most certainly would not ache. Sometimes it really hurt your stomach. Just thinking about the pain it can cause is making your stomach hurt. The worst part was that it got worse with each passing day as you got older. This year, the Star rarely went away and would bother your body. Days like these, your head would hurt, or you'd get a muscle ache. You've continued to tell your mom about it and she still doesn't seem to understand what's happening to you.

The only thing that stops the Star from doing anything is when you have a massive sleep crisis or you go hungry. You've resorted to stop eating breakfast, ever since the pain began, limiting the pain through out the day. You'd rather starve then feel pain greater than that, and you don't want to be drowsy because you'll get angry. And when you get angry, things in the family don't go well.

That aside, where were you headed? Home, of course. You wanted to say hi to mom and go about your usual business on castle grounds. What more was there to do besides worry about when you'll be in pain next time. You were nearing the castle by the brink of it's doors. What was peculiar, too, is that you weren't the least bit elegant. You just walked right in with a "Yo" and a "Hey!" 

Within about 2 or 3 seconds of entering, the castle secretary, Malice, scolded you for being late. You brushed her off with a smile, saying, "Sorry, guess I forgot it was 'thot bitching hour." You despised Malice and the things she did, as did your mother herself. She was so uptight about what we would look, say and do. You ignored her during her ongoing lecture and she only sounded you more.

Pushing aside the squabbling and bickering that you'd thought would reach climax, you looked over to your right. Your mom was abashed: apprehensive, if need be.

"Mom..." You said softly, her gaze softened at you. Eh? What was her deal today? Was it about your dad again? Yikes, ever since she'd let him off like a blood hound all those years back, she would always get so sad! 

You moved closer, daunting happily in front of her with a joyful stance. Your fists were placed by your sides and your elbows were at an 150° angle. Your torso leaned a tad to her left.

"Is today another sad day about dad?! Come on, he didn't up and die, I hear about him all the time community to community to and fro and there is no evidence of a body or even a stagnant loss in research...whatever he may be researching," You paused and moves your hand to the back of your head, keeping the pose and flattening your available hand as your integrity faltered. "Well, I'm just repeating what I hear through the grapevine, but you shouldn't worry!" 

"Star, matters now are more problematic than that." She called. Patting her hand toward your fathers throne. You haven't ever seen your father. If you have, you don't remember him even a bit. It was just you, mom, and Malice. Setting your motion into strut, you approached his throne easily, proceeding to plop your soft tush into the seat, Malice had left the room to do bigger and better things, leaving you all by your lonesome. 

The castle had a white interior and a white exterior. The patterns that painted the walls complimented it with it's pure gold embrace, just touching it would chill your hand. Though, in hindsight, if a fire were to happen gold wouldn't feel like such a good idea anymore. They would soak up all the heat and the wall method wouldn't work through all the smoke. Good thing it wasn't wood, either. Then, both that and stop drop and roll would be obsolete. The floors were marble and crystal white, just how you enjoyed them. You wish they were complimented with dark colours. Regular white or black is so boring when other colours don't compliment it. The throne's where your mother and you sat were the same colour and were no taller than she. If you were going to be queen, you had to make an appoint to change that.

"What was that fight about back there? Coulda swore I heard shouting and banging. I presume it was my rambunctious daughter." Astra questioned. You lied your head onto the arm of the marble chair. She clearly felt your motion, because she made no eye contact. Yet, she rested her brushing fingertips atop your head. She was gentle as a fawn.

"Nothing important. Just some hateful resident business. Tried to feed me a poisonous apple and it didn't exceed more than he wanted it to. So I beat him up with my ice magic" You blatantly put it. Astra made a knowing noise, one the reeked of imminent knowledge of misfortune and gambling.

"You still haven't named your magic yet?" Was all she said. You didn't know what to say, nothing could make up your mind when it came to it. When you thought about it, she probably only asked that question because she wanted you to forget about your idea that you and Kokabi planned out. Remember when we talked about how you were curious? Well, both Kokabi's and your kingdom were skeptical. There was no way they were letting you out, right? Ha, bet. You wanted to ditch this title, go on a never ending, childish adventure and meet a really cute boy, even though you had no interest in any of em, nor did you flirt. 

All you wanted to do was fight and get caught in a terrible situation whilst beating a few bad dudes, and that's exactly what this situation presented to both you and your friend provided. But, as moms duty implied, she would never.

"Star, for the time being, why don't you stick around the castle for awhile. It'll keep you out of trouble." She insisted instantly. Damn it, guess you'd have to pick your battles this round, or that's what you would say to yourself if the cards weren't already dealt, anyway. Any minute now, a guard would come in talking about trouble in one of the districts---another reason why information was never disclosed. Their standpoint of power was their booming voices throughout the halls. In fact, you've been waiting for this time of day. Looking over to the clock, it was exactly 11:30 in the morning. They were never late.

"What's wrong, Star? You seem antsy." She stated, making you pause suddenly while contemplating what you would say next. You never were able to think in the moment. What were you going to tell her? Underestimating your mother would set you in a sand pit. Overestimating her would cause you to overbook your lies and be unable to stay true to all of them. She knew how you operated and how mischievous you really were. Just tell her the truth! You were just eyeballing the clock. That's all you had to say!

"I was just looking at the clock, man," You said loudly bursting through a worried, sweaty face the would not falter into a facade. She smirked at you, and was about to throw you a few questions. 

"What? Do you have some place to be today? Somewhere more important than here?" She had trapped you with just that simple sentence. She was precise, you would never leave this place because of the curfews she had always usually set for you! How would any answer work?

You kept eye contact with her, coming to a well thought out conclusion. She was still smirking, she must've been coming to one, too. You've taken too long to answer, is it far too late?

"Oh, uh. It's just that...you of all people know I don't eat breakfast, and lunch is just so near! I'm just a little plagued with worry, maybe a bit ecstatic, yeah! You don't think I'll get that pain again, do you?" Her expression completely changed. Her face became calm, and her smile softened. It was as if she was staring at her 3 year-old child learning how to truly read and write. Ha, got her! Fighting questions with the truth sprinkled in white lies. It was true, the Star wouldn't allow you to eat, or else it would hurt. You were starving since this morning. The other one about your pain was to drive her off track, she was posed with two options in your favor. She would either reassure you or she wouldn't have a clue.

She opened her mouth to speak. This was it!

"Hmm. Well, if you do eat that's fine with me...oh, yes I almost forgot. You know, I've thought about what you've been telling me and I think...what if we got one of those medical specialists from the foundation to study you for now on. Ah, also, she'd be by your side the entire time. That's for their safety guarantee. I don't think you'd be able to leave, though, you'd just be in a room." She proposed, essentially stupifying you. No, you can't have people watching you all day! How will you leave with a nurse gliding your alley 24/7? Eh...it was nice of her, but declining isn't an option. Saying anything else would be too risky. Just accept it and go, maybe even a little succumbing would make her believe you.

"Oh---yes! A beautiful idea! Thank you, mother. I was hoping you'd find some way to investigate my, uh, situation?" You butchered that sentence dramatically. You overdosed it with vocabulary that wasn't very miniscule for you to say. It was very up tight, not even a bit casual. Fuck it, whether she knew or not wouldn't matter. You were still going to leave, god damn it!

"I'm glad you said that, Star. Now you'll stay here for sure and I'll make extra sure you aren't able to step foot out of your room without permission!" She shouted joyously. She sent a wink and a risen index finger your way, a smile that could shed tears accompanied beside it.

You lost this one. But wait til' she sees what will happen next!

"Yes, mom." You quoted plainly. By the time 11:30 struck, the guards were unusually late. There was a bitter quietness throughout the halls, and not a peep felt the urge to ring. What should you do? Walk away? Your mom was way too intelligent, she would pick up your scheme within a matter of minutes. Was another lie really worth a 50/50 chance of losing your bets entirely? Maybe you wouldn't leave; you'd give her one better.

"Mmmm. Yo, we both know guards come in by---"

"No, you're not going to investigate, otherwise you'll run away. Don't think I'm a dumbass." She said, making you grunt in aggravation. Fine, you'll just play dirty, too.

The clock kept ticking behind your heads, the docile tone watering down to a worry some call of fatality. Gosh, you felt like something wasn't going well right now. Mom's body language was suggestive that she knew something might've just happened, because she kept looking at the clock and waiting, narrowing her eyes skeptically. Something wasn't right, and you were anxious to investigate why. You may have a crusted heart when being stubborn toward an unwanted fate, but lives could be at stake, especially your very own guards. You'd rather admit to the situation at hand and...wait, maybe we could work out a quick deal? If not, you'll have to force her to go. This is your only chance, so don't blow it! 

Twisting in the solid, uncomfortable chair, you lied down, propping your legs on one edge while your elbows held your head up on the other. You unreservedly became more and more furious as the clock moved.

"Lives could be at stake right now. So, maybe we could go together? Yea, that sounds reasonable! You can watch me while we go." You advised to her. She sighed and lightly grit her teeth behind her sealed lips. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you waited a good 3 seconds for a response.

1...  
2...  
3...

Nothing.

"Mom." You called aloud, waving your hand in her face. Fuck, now you felt apprehensive. Were you scared or were you upset? A wave of frustrated stalling scrapped the surface of your heart. Now this felt bad, not to mention wrong. Was she really not going to take action?! This was her plan? 

You shot up from your seat, confronted and choleric. How could she do this?! You can't just let your people go like that, even if they are risking their lives.

You shoved your finger in her face, your expression twisted with convulsion. "Hey! I'm talking to you! If we don't do a raincheck, someone could be in grave danger." You boisterously protruded. She glared from below, staring up toward your expression; which changed as your mouth went down and curved upward left, two eyebrows raised and nose straight. This was the face of confusion.

"Don't tell me how to do my job. They'll be fine. People come late all the time, I won't scold them for a simple mistake. I want to check up on them just as much as you do. I can't leave my position here or we could be breached by anyone anonymously." She dropped her fumed grudge and pulled her bottom eyelids up, compressing her values together as she contemplated. She felt guilty, you knew it! She was too caught up with your well being. This was frustrating, what was wrong with her? If the guards don't come, they'll be dead, and the plan won't set forth into action.

"Whether you like it or not, I'll have to--" 

"Go." She interrupted. Nghhh, the nerve of her. Just because she was your mother didn't mean she could just cut you off. A tinge of polite apathy would be nice every once in a while. 

"Fine, I guess I will go! Don't wait for me." Walking off after that fearsome discussion, you made your way down the hall. It was well lit and quiet, too quiet. It was practically nerve racking to know that maybe everyone else was gone. Or worse, dead! Dead...dead from what?! What, of course they weren't dead. They must've been busy on duty, or having a coffee break. It was beyond 11:30, and the time for a break was scheduled to be now. It was all in your head, wasn't it? She tricked you, the nerve of her! Fine, you'd just prove her point false, maybe even play along.

You moved down the hallway, surveying the halls the smelt of a clean and old high school. You smirked, your gait now becoming suggestive and sassy. You were mocking your mother's movements.

"See, there's nothing down here and everyone is fine! Hahaha! Gee, I sure hope I don't---"

You closed your eyes for merely a second before you collided with a few stiff objects that intersected your path. The feeling of cold, hard steel graced your arms as you stumbled back, feeling an arm shoot toward you gripping both of your wrists.

"What?!" You yelped aloud, hoping that someone would hear you. But how could they do this out of the blue without worrying or having dwelling thoughts that people might find them. Something wasn't right. You closes your eyes diffidently toward the circumstances to come. 

"Oi! Mom, anyone?! I found a bundle of armoured men wrangling people here!" You blurted carelessly. 

As you opened your eyes, you saw beyond the cold rock hard steel and tall and wide stature. It was your very own guards. Along side Malice, no less.

"Mom," You boldly stated, impassioned. "You two timing bitch!" 

They, in short, dragged you down the hall and intended to take you upstairs. You looked toward the throne room, staring, betrayed by your mothers face whilst she stared at you with narrow eyes and a smile.

"Have fun in your room!" She exclaimed happily. You weren't able to fight them off with your ice because they had you by your hands. Therefore, no ice magic for you. She must have lied to you and knew you were waiting for the guards in the beginning. She just wanted you to be rash and leave without caution so you'd get cocky when her intention was revealed. She used your own intelligence against you!

For times sake, long story short, you were in your room thereafter. Malice stood in the room right in front of the open door. Her look gave a feel of displeasure once she set her gaze judgingly upon you, and your good mood fell apart.

"Of all the things a young and impudent lady could think of, it's fighting some people that could get her killed?! Inconceivable. I'll make sure you never leave this place again, do you understand?!" The sounds of the devastated words pierced the limit your sound barrier could peacefully handle, causing complete discomfort. You slapped your hands over your ears with a twisted and intense look screwed from the eyebrows down.

"AYE! JUST SHUT IT AND GO!" You yelped. She smacked your left cheek with the palm of her hand and slammed the door, locking it shut from the outside with one of the easiest spells in the book. If you were looking for more trouble, you'd easily undo it, but laying low was your best bet. Kokabi wasn't as smart as you, but she knew there were people in her kingdom as smart as Malice. She could easily find someone who knew how to get in.

You stared at the wall, thinking. What about? You wouldn't want to know. A whole bunch of crazy and dumb thoughts crossed your mind day to day. One time your mind picked up a whole montage of dance moves. Another time your thoughts got so heavy and exciting that you cracked a smile before noticing everyone was looking at you. You were always easily embarrassed.

You didn't know what time she'd be here at, so this could take hours, days, maybe even weeks. Kokabi wasn't too reliable. It'd take, oh, you don't know, til' midnight? She'd most likely fake that it was all a part of her plan all along, haha! 

Midnight came and went, she still never came. You were starting to feel that maybe this was your fate til the end of time. There was no telling when this whole kerfuffle with murderers and planets would die down. She was only wasting your time by making you wait for something that was probably already solved. Fine, you'd just go to sleep without her. She wasn't even going to show up, you bet.

*knock knock*

The sound of sudden knocking sprung you from your doubts. Going against what you just announced to yourself, you stood positive, secretly hoping that maybe, just maybe, Kokabi would appear on the other side. But, what were the odds of that, am I right? You obnoxiously yawned with a wide open hand over your mouth, standing to open the door

"Sigh...it's very late tonight, I don't know if this is urgent or if Malice just wants to fuck with me. Well---alright. A little courtesy would be nice." You felt your hand against the doorknob turning it wisely and slowly, making it feel like you just woke up.

"With all due respect, it's only... Three o'clock...in...the morning." You trailed, gawking at what was in front of you. It was Kokabi?! You mean, it was Kokabi! She wore a kid like set of overalls with a headband. Just like you, other planets had their marks, too. She had a rose on her chest, symbolizing the thorny rosebush magic that she used. She was taller than you by a few inches, but she dressed like a preschooler. Upon her head were a set of bunny ears, her planets most common population was indeed animal hybrids. They didn't much make friends with people unlike them, but Kokabi wasn't a bitch.

 

You should probably mention that blood colour was a thing, but not a huge thing. No discrimination there as far as you could see. Everyone enjoyed the diversity, some people were even jealous. But, you were never out a whole lot, so who knows. Your blood colour was a lime green, which you've come to love as your favored colour of interest. Green was always your prized colour, next to your mom's fuchsia blood, of course. Kokabi's was a light lavender purple, and blood colour depended on your planet and race. Glacialan's most common blood was fuchsia, and least common was yours. This meant that whoever your mom got screwed by was foreign.

Segwaying back to the main focus, it looked like Kokabi had brought one of her friends with her. Now, don't be mistaken, this thing in front of you wasn't human; it was a cat! He had green pupils and an orange background followed by white in his eyes with blue fur and green borders. Jesus Christ his fur looked atrocious. 

 

Just like Kokabi, he had a mark. It was a plain and simple eye, nothing special about it. Three tails, too. He used these to fly by spinning them in the air, kinda like Tail's did in Sonic the Hedgehog. Cringy OC art flooded your mind, you sink into your thoughts once again.

"Yo! Stargirl, we've got a plan that will knock your socks of--"

Their loud, obnoxious voices broke you free spontaneously. After realization struck, you dragged their asses in faster than a cat would drag in a few dead mice. While you were at it, you slammed the door shut ethereally. You shoved Kokabi on the bed and forced the cat with the retched fur to sit down and stop flying.

"Shut your wind hole," You shouted ethereally in twain. "People may be asleep, but it's quiet enough for someone to wake up and immediately hear you." Your eyes grew tall, shooting them around the room as sweat glowered your face.

She softened her gaze and sighed a breath of relief. Why was she taking the time to relax?! That should be you right now! 

"Ohhhh, I thought that someone might be spying on us. That just makes this easier!" She exclaimed softly. Shit, that reminded you. Someone could be watching or listening. You used your fingers to clip her lips shut, scolding her mutely. She picked up the message loud and clear.

"Who's the cat dude?" You said even quieter than before, letting go of her lips.

"Um---That's Minmo. He's a thief from Tonporee, a planet right next to mine. I wasn't really thinking about the whole Borealis dilemma. The kingdom had heard of some trouble in Tonporee and, since we're allies, we went to help and saw Minmo doing some really cool stuff---he was fighting off some people who were trying to steal him off the streets." She calmly said. you and her both looked to Minmo who was scratching his ear happily. He returned the look and gave a thumbs up to us. Eh, is that how she explained him? "Cool." Well, he sure presented himself calmly. However, cool was an understatement. He was...boring. Hmm, judging wasn't good, Star. Stupid stupid, girl. Get to know him a little before saying such horrid descriptions of new persona's.

"Did you know he can talk, too? Go on, say hi to him!" She suggested. God damn it, you hoped this went well. You kneeled, leaning forward to his height as he stood there with a smile.

"Hi, mmmm. The name's Star." You raised an open palm to him as you stomach folded into you lap. Minmo nodded and sent out a small paw.

"Star Zentha. Princess of Glacialis X, I presume. I've known you, everyone does of course. You don't need to present yourself." He said, sounding sophisticated and collected. You suddenly felt nervous, it was as if he were your elder, a father figure, even. A slight sensation of familiarity flushed your mind.

"Ms Zentha, is it," He asked sarcastically in reference to your behavior beforehand. "Do you know what my job is in this world?" 

You stood silent and undeterred from what he said, thinking about his occupation as a simple cat of the streets. Was he a kitty gangsta? A robber from the depths of the sewers or a ninja, even?

"I-I don't think I do, really. What does a cat do?" You asked casually. His smirk was sly and his whiskers twitched suddenly. Crossing his small, stubby arms, he twirled his tails rapidly as he flew toward your shoulder. Landing on it, he loudly presented

"My job is to guide you in the right direction, goddess. I would ask you that as one who studies fate, you should consider giving me a chance, no?" He spoke clearly. You quivered in your stance, pulling your arms backward just to push him off your shoulder rudely. This thing was crazy, you didn't even know him! Why would a stranger act so loyal for two strangers, he could be a thief!

Kokabi mercilessly gripped your wrist from behind. Guess she didn't appreciate the fact that ya did that. You turned around to her, noticing that she was very very angry.

"No! I don't like seeing you hurt my allies, capiche?" She said, twisting your wrists skin abrasively. You bent backward a bit in pain.

"Ay ay ay auuh. No! No more, stop that." You asserted, pulling your wrist away from her.

"Mmm," You sounded softly. "What is the motive that drives you to think this is a good idea? You don't know us and we don't know you. This is a dangerous game, I don't understand!" You asked. The pink spots on his paws glistened in the dark room. Yes, this was the truth. Even if Kokabi did trust him because of her love for these types of things, what would be your reason to trust him?

"Yes, we've just met!" He exclaimed confidently, his face straight as a nail. "But, I ask for your trust. I want you to trust me, for the wish of my master Kokabi! You'll trust her if she trusts me, won't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my instagram and Wattpad @stariszentha! Wattpad needs more views and art is posted on instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, young or old patron. If you enjoyed this, make sure to keep reading the story, which offers us support to keep going. We here love you very much. Thank you. <3


End file.
